


Letting Go

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: “You sure?” “Yes, Sooil, I am.” “So you’re letting go?” “I have to.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1156893/letting-go-up10tion-jinhoo-kuhn-kuhnhoo).  
> Originally posted on July 27th 2016.
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** I know nothing about their trainee days, so everything depicted is fake.

“We should talk,” Jinwook states to Sooil, gesturing towards one of the bedrooms.

Sooil follows the older into the bedroom and asks after closing the door behind him, “What do you want to talk about?”

Jinwook takes a breath and says while looking at the taller man straight in the eyes, “We need to break off our, well, _arrangement_ , or _thing_. In other words, we need to stop ‘dating’.” He adds air quotes because it was never actually official.

Sooil nods slowly, “Why?”

“Because we’re about to debut,” the reply comes naturally.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Sooil, I am.”

“So you’re letting go?”

“I have to.”

Sooil sighs, “Jinwook, just because we’re going to debut, doesn’t mean we have to end, “ he waves his hand vaguely in the air, “whatever it is that’s between us.” He eyes the shorter male, carefully observing his reaction. There’s a trace of hurt and pain, but there’s no hesitation in the decision. _It hurts_ , Sooil thinks. _To think we would break it off like this_.

Jinwook glares, “Yes, we do. If what you call _whatever_ is revealed, we will be _ruined_. We’re the hyungs, Sooil. We can’t ruin our dongsaengs’ dreams.” He reaches up with his hand and pats the tired cheeks softly and whispers, “I’m sorry, Sooil, but you know we aren’t worth it.”

What they had began back in 2014, two years into Jinwook’s training period in TOP Media. Sooil had always been curious about how those plump lips would taste like. He’s stared at it more than once whenever they practiced, watching how Jinwook bit his lips when he was thinking or how Jinwook would touch it whenever he was nervous. And so, Sooil had decided to simply approach and kiss the older.

 _It was soft_ , Sooil recalls. Even now, while they’re about to part ways, the younger stares at the thick lips before him. He then nods in response to what was said to him, “You’re right, Jinwook. We started this on a whim.” Even though he’s saying that himself, it kinda hurts Sooil because they were going smoothly, _Or maybe that was the problem._

Jinwook replies, “We were never really lovers to begin with. You said it yourself; you kissed me out of curiosity.”

“Yeah,” Sooil answers, a bit lifelessly.

“Yah!” Jinwook lightly slaps the other’s cheeks and grins at the surprised face, “You ‘Kuhn’ live without me.”

Sooil snorts at the pun, “Okay, fine, I, Kuhn, will live without you, Jinhoo.”

“There you go,” Jinwook smiles up, reaching to pat the younger’s head before giving up and simply patting the wide back. “You’ll find someone that you’d give up everything for, and it’s not me.”

Sooil protests but gets cut off by the leader again.

“I’ve seen you looking at Minsoo recently, too,” Jinwook chuckles, watching the taller male’s ears redden.

Sooil sighs with a smile, “Fine, you win Jinwook. But I know you’ve been checking out Wooseok too.”

Jinwook shrugs but blushes softly, looking down, “I won’t say anything, you know that.”

“Aww, don’t worry, I wasn’t going to use it as blackmail. I just find it cute,” Sooil teases. “I think you like bad boys. Satan, I say. You’re going after Satan.”

Jinwook rolls his eyes fondly, “And you like your boys honest and straightforward. To the point. Yah, let’s go. They’re probably wondering where we went.”

Sooil laughs, “I think you just don’t trust them enough to be peaceful for ten minutes by themselves.”

They open the door to return to the living room and a pillow comes flying, landing smack on Jinwook’s face. The oldest breathes in deeply for a few seconds as everyone else freezes. He smiles without emotion and finds their maknae, Dongyeol, watching with wide eyes and puffed cheeks, about to burst into laughter.

“With good reason, Sooil, with good reason,” Jinwook states as he picks up the pillow that landed on the floor, approaching the dongsaengs that now attempt to escape.


End file.
